


Containment

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH boys are supposed to keep people safe from 173. Even if it costs them everything. TW for death, mild gore, and suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Containment

        It began as a simple enough job, in theory. There were six men. Three would be in the room with 173 for a time, and then they would switch out with the other three. Often, they were doing 12-hour shifts, which seemed to drag on _forever_.

         They mostly kept quiet between the three of them. They needed to be able to hear, in case something was going wrong. It wasn’t like they would be able to do much about it, but at least they could make peace with their gods, or something. The silence protected them from getting too complacent, from ignoring their sworn duty. The Hunters had found the SCP, and now they had a sworn obligation to protect the rest of the world from it.

         “Blink,” Ryan said into the stillness. He savored the time when his eyes were closed—the burning was not new but it was terrible—before he had to open them again. He dared not blink for too long, in case it left one person alone.

         “Blink,” Geoff repeated, taking his turn. It came about 30 seconds after the first one, allowing the other two enough time to adjust just in case. The training that prepped them for this had been arduous, but it was proving to be well worth it. He remembered the beginning, when fear itself kept their eyes open until they were dangerously close to having all three with closed eyes. Certain death.

         “Blink,” Jack finished. He took his turn 30 seconds out again. There would be 30 seconds where they all stared at the thing, not speaking, until Ryan would begin the cycle again.

         The buzzer upstairs went off, and only Jack flinched. He hadn’t been able to spot the warning flash of light before the buzz began, signaling the end of another twelve hours. The Gents waited patiently until the Lads were down and in their place before they left. Once the door was closing behind them, they breathed a sigh of relief.

         “Thank God we’re out of there,” Ryan mumbled, rubbing his eyelids. He didn’t want to have to keep doing this anymore. He just wanted to go back to finding treasures and maybe blowing the occasional building up.

         Geoff and Jack nodded in somber agreement. They, too, longed for the days where they could just have their antics and not worry about anything. Now their lives were spent in this bleak little bunker, waiting until they died. They knew they wouldn’t outlast this thing. Hell, they didn’t even know how _old_ it was.

         “Guys, we have a problem.” Gavin’s voice was shaky through the door, and immediately the Gents were on high alert.

         “What’s the matter?” Geoff asked. He was always the first to respond to a potential danger. He was their leader for a reason.

         “The door is stuck. And, what’s more, it looks like the lights are failing in here.” Gavin sounded scared out of his mind. If the lights went out, they couldn’t look at the thing in the room. And if that happened… None of them wanted to think about that.

         “Hang in there, I’ll see if I can find a replacement bulb,” Ryan said. “Geoff and Jack, stay here. You two could always outpace me in these sorts of things. I’ll be back in no time.”

         They watched him go, listening to the trembling breaths of the younger men. There was nothing they could do to get in to help, and they were certain the creature could still get _out_ , even with the few inches of space. Reports of its strength were truly terrifying, and none of the men wanted to figure out exactly how strong it was.

         In the end, Ray folded without remembering to tell anyone. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past few days, and it slipped his mind to keep his blink reflex in check. Michael had said it, and it sounded like such a good idea… Besides, how could he know that Gavin had an itchy eye that he was attending to in the half-dark room?

         The screams were immediate and horrific. Geoff and Jack listened as they heard Ray being ripped limb from limb, all before Michael or Gavin processed what was happening. Gavin, predictably, started squawking with fear and, from what the Gents could hear, running around as if trying to claw his way out of the room.

         It sounded like Michael was in the middle of an angry tirade against the monster when he was gotten next. Geoff and Jack had moved away from the door, reaching for weapons. In all likelihood, those weapons could do nothing, but they would try regardless.

         Gavin’s whimpers were turning into screams way too fast for their liking. They were blinking back tears themselves, listening to the deaths of their best friends. Still, Geoff and Jack _knew_ they had to keep it together. If they didn’t, they would end up the same way.

         Ryan came running into the room just in time to see entrails slipping out from under the room. All three Gents recoiled in horror, sharing looks between themselves. No one was watching the statue. The sound of scraping came from the door, but they couldn’t see anything. It was getting used to them, using its intelligence to trap them.

         “Ryan, Plan Containment.” Geoff’s voice was shaky, despite the finality of his tone.

         “Are you s—“ Jack was cut off by a curt, quick nod. “It’s the only way to assure some level of security, don’t you think?”

         Ryan nodded, this time heading up the stairs of the bunker. Jack and Geoff would stay as bait and give him time to get the plan together. He allowed himself to weep openly as he searched through the storage chests until he found the pieces he needed. There was little else to do except enable the switch, which required dialing a number from a phone. It was truly the last resort option. He didn’t want to die—didn’t want to think about the fact that it could have been Ray or Michael or Gavin whose insides he saw or the fact that he could hear Geoff and Jack screaming now for their lives—but this was his duty, his job as a Hunter. To secure, contain, and protect.

         He punched in the number with shaking hands, listening to the scrape of the statue against the corridor. As soon as it entered the doorway, he would push call. By the time the monster got him, the bombs would go off and he would go out in a blaze of glory. That scraping was the last thing he heard before he pushed the button. For a moment, he felt the thing touching him, getting ready to rip him apart, and then he felt the fiery inferno of the explosion before everything faded into nothingness. A job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't anticipate writing this much, but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
